Eight Keys: Athame of Athena
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Cat and the crew of the Black pearl are back! This time they are sailing to Athens in search of the legendary Athame of Athena. However a prophecy hangs above them, will the truth be revealed? Can Catalina save the ones she loves? R/R parings: Jack/OC Arabella/Will Elizabeth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Eight Keys: The Athame of Athena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean however I do own this plot and the character of Catalina **

**I**

* * *

_Sun danced through the small windows of the beautiful temple. A lo hum of music drifted through the marbled corridors to the main room, two large Athenian guards stood watch. Inside the beautiful room, a young woman with hair as dark as chocolate curled waves sat at a small writing desk, her honey eyes were watching the parchment intensely. She was dressed in a skin tight white gown; it hugged her small waist and made her breasts look bigger. A small owl hooted, its black rimmed eyes never leaving the woman._

"_Soon Strix, they will come. Soon the darkness will breach these walls like they did my sister's temple. The cat and the Sparrow will learn the truth and the war will begin" she said fondly to the bird._

* * *

I woke with a start. Ever since we had left the shores of Cypress I had been plagued by the same dream. I knew who the person was in the dream, it was Athena. However why was the Goddess of war and knowledge sending me this dream and what did it mean? Sighing I pushed a loose strand of my golden hair from my azure blue eyes before casting a look at the sleeping form next to me. Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous and feared pirate captain looked so damn adorable when he slept!

"Mornin luv" he said in that smooth voice of his that made my insides melt as I gazed into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were lined with kohl. "Morning Captain Sparrow" I purred as I snuggled next to him, feeling a small glow on my face as his arm wrapped around me. We had been courting for a couple of months now, since we stared sailing for Athens, the home of the Goddess Athena. "You seem tense Kitty Cat, what's wrong?" he asked as he stroked my hair.

I sighed, "I've been having the dreams again Jack, if only I knew what they meant maybe I could finally get some sleep," I said yawning. Jack smiled as he began to rub my shoulders soothingly,

"We'll figure it out Cat, you're not on your own anymore" he said as he stroked my exposed flesh. I snuggled into his bare chest feeling safe as his arms wrapped protectively around me.

Only a year ago I had been engaged to marry a wealthy Egyptian noble called Apep, I thought he had loved me. However his intentions were much darker than I could imagine! He came to my home and demanded that my mother, my beautiful strong mother give up the secret she had been charged of keeping. When she refused Apep used dark magic to trap us in our home and intended for us to burn alive, one of the elements being the only way to kill a descendant of the Gods. I had miraculously escaped, with the precious Star of Bast, my ancestor and sought refuge with my cousin Elizabeth.

"We had better get dressed Jack, the crew will be running wild with out their captain" I said softly as I pulled the covers from my naked form. Jack pouted,

"We could just stay here Kitty, Belle could take over for me?" I giggled.

"Alas Captain Sparrow that cannot be, now hurry up and get dressed!" I ordered, throwing his cotton shirt at him. Once dressed in one of Jack's shirts that hugged my small waist along with a leather belt. Loose cotton trousers hugged my long legs and were tucked into black sea boots. My long blonde hair was done in an elegant braid down my back.

Out on deck I saw Arabella Smith chatting to Will Turner on the rail, Belle wore her mess of auburn curls in waves that framed her heart shaped face and made her green eyes shine. She was dressed similarly to me however wore brown shirt with a leather waistcoat followed by black trousers and boots. Between the two, Belle and Jack had been teaching me how to sword fight, however neither fought fair so I always lost. It reminded me of when I used to fight with my father and older brother under the beaming Egyptian sun…

* * *

"_Cat your footwork is all wrong!" my older brother Jonathon shouted, his black hair shining in the sun. I rolled my eyes as I began to circle him,_

"_Jonny we have been practising for hours; can we at least wait until sundown?"I asked. My throat parched from the heat. Jonny sighed, his azure blue eyes looking into my own. "Little sister, how do expect to become a guardian of the star if you don't know how to fight? Do you think your enemies will simply __**wait**__ for a time that suits your needs? No that is why mother wants you to train in all conditions!" he lectured. _

_Sighing I bowed my head, "I'm sorry brother… I think I have forgotten how hot it was while I was with Uncle Weatherby in England" I apologized. Jonny gave me a lopsided smile as he messed my already messy hair,_

"_I am sorry for being so hard on you Kitty, it's just I'm worried about you." He said sincerity shining through his eyes. We were very close my brother and I, there was only a year that split us, and seeing as there was no other children in the royal sacred land of our ancestor Bast, we became each others only friend. "I hope you two are not fighting" came the deep voice of our father Cedric Swan as he appeared with our mother, Aurora Night. Father had midnight black hair that was like a torrent of messy waves that feel into his deep Azure blue eyes. He was very tall and had tanned skin._

_He had come to Egypt on an archaeological dig with Cambridge University. It was at the entry of one of the sacred tombs of Bast did he meet mother, who was one of the guardians along with her brother my Uncle Felix. After mother had tried to kill father and his team for disturbing the rest of Bast, the two had fallen in love and married. However my Grandparents had not been too happy with the union, they had wanted mother to marry the son of Osiris descendant Draco to carry on the royal line. Fortunately because mother was the currant keeper of the star, she could choose her own fate._

_People said I looked a lot like my mother, I had the same white blonde hair that she had, however I did not possess her enchanting lapis lazuli gaze. Mother was dressed in a beautiful white toga that was rimmed with gold, elegant golden saddles graced her feet. "Of course they are not fighting Cedric, they are learning" mother said to father, her voice held power. Father smiled, _

"_My strong and handsome son and my beautiful intelligent daughter. How was England my dear?" he asked as I hugged him. _

"_It was very wet father, and very boring. Aunt Lillian made me wear this horrible thing called a corset, I couldn't breath!" I exclaimed while mother and father chuckled. "I also had to play with Elizabeth's stuck up friends, they were so dull, and all they could talk about was fashion and marriage" I groaned. Father smiled as he seemed to be lost in a memory of his time in England. _

"_I hope you behaved yourself young lady" mother chided, however her eyes held no anger. I nodded,_

"_Of course I did mama, Aunt Lillian is very strict. She doesn't let poor Elizabeth do anything fun, all she is allowed to do is sow or ride her horse!" I explained with seven year old understanding of the world. Mother nodded,_

"_I hope this makes you appreciate the life you lead Kitty, you could be living in England learning how to be a __**Lady, **__now continue with your training my dears, Uncle Felix will be around for dinner" Mother said before leaving wit father…_

* * *

"Cat are you alright?" Will asked; I looked around what had happened?

"I assume so why would you ask?" I asked the whelp who had a crush on my cousin, Will looked a little sheepish. It was common knowledge that he was scared of me, "You passed out" came Elizabeth's cool voice as she sat down next to me. She was wearing a simple light blue dress that she had bought in Cypress; her hair was done in an elegant Grecian style. "Did I really?" I asked dumbly before mentally slapping myself, I had forgotten how powerful the memories came over me. Elizabeth looked concerned, one would never have guessed that she had been avoiding both Jack and I like the plague for the last two months, (which was hard to do seeing as the ship wasn't _that _big!)

Sitting up I gave my cousin a warm smile, I didn't like it when we fought, and she was the only family I had left after all. "I was just remembering my life before" I said slowly, watching the concern bubble in her hazel eyes. "They were good memories Lizzie, they were of my parents and Jonny" I said. Lizzie smiled, she hadn't liked Jonny much, and he was too wild like myself and often went to stay with her and Uncle Weatherby while they remained in England so he could go to school. However when they moved to the Caribbean after the death of Aunt Lillian he had stayed with Aunt Rosalinda and her husband Gregory.

"Oh good, Jack was beginning to worry about you, Miss Smith is with him now" she said in her snobbish _I'm-too-good-for-you_ tone. I was taken back slightly; she only used this tone on her snobby friends in Port Royal. "Liz are you alright?" I asked calmly, there was something amiss here. Liz faked a smile, "I am wonderful Catalina, absolutely wonderful!" he said sarcastically before leaving me speechless.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hello everyone I have decided to start the sequal to this, I have recently broke my laptop so the updates wont be regular because I have to use my mum's work laptop and I might use schools. Anyway feel free to ask questions and I will try my best to answer them. Please review and I will update soon **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Key Series: Athame of Athena**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the POTC characters; however am the owner of anyone you do not know for example Princess Catalina and Lord Apep.**

**Chapter II**

A blood red sun began to rise above the inky black darkness as the hooded figure moved swiftly through the deserted streets of Cypress; the island was still in mourning over the death of the beautiful Goddess to pay attention to him. Once inside the dimly lit house he removed his hood to reveal inky black hair that fell to his shoulders in a roguish way and eyes the colour of a never ending abyss of darkness. Sitting down at one of the tables a woman with red snakes for hair and eyes that burnt like freshly lit fires, she wore a black toga and a frown upon her scaled face. "That frown does nothing for you my darling Sthenno" the man said coolly while the snake haired Gorgon's frown deepened.

"You offend me my Lord, you promised my sister the kill of that wench they call Aphrodite, her ancestor was far more beautiful but even more of a whore!" she spat. The Lord smiled, the eldest Gorgon was a strong ally, even though she could be a little catty when it came to the Greek Gods. "Patience dear Sthenno, you will soon taste the blood of the kin of the one who cursed you… surly that will quench your quest for revenge?" he asked as a timid serving girl shakily poured him some wine, fear present in her large olive green eyes. The Gorgon thought for a moment, she had been around a long time ever since the death of her younger sister Medusa she had been banished to the isolated cave near Mount Olympious where she had been born for eternity with her sister Euryale. However that had been until the Dark one had rescued them and made an alliance, he said to be the son of Hades and an Angel… "Your offer is acceptable" she hissed. She knew better than to anger a fallen angel.

The Dark one smiled a cruel bone chilling smile. "Good, we sail for Athens on the morrow. It would seem the dear Princess is ahead of us, do you reckon you could contact your sisters?" he asked smoothly. The Gorgon couldn't help but blush as the Dark angle stroked her scaled arm. It had been centuries since a man had treated her this way; the Dark Angel knew this and used it against her. "I shall see what I can do for you oh Dark One" she manage to whisper, her voice sounding more human. The Angel smirked,

"See what you can do my pretty" he said before downing the rest of the wine.

…

Meanwhile on the glistening sea Princess Catalina Bastete Night sat high in the Crows nest watching the waves roll off the mighty ship. It had been a few days since she had spoken to her cousin, and she was still just as confused by her cousin's tone. The two had always been close, they had been closer then Cat had been with her other cousins anyway. _"What has the little Princess down?" _came the familiar musical purr of her familiar and trusted friend, Midnight. Cat smiled as she stroked his ebony black fur, "Oh Midnight I am conflicted, there is something wrong with Elizabeth and I can't seem to figure out what it is" she said sighing. The majestic cat rubbed his head against her hand lovingly,

"_Do not fret young catling; it would seem the Lady Elizabeth has a few things to figure out right now. The next few days will show her making her decision of which of the two paths Fate has lain for her she will choose." _He said wisely. The princess was once again confused by the cat's words,

"Midnight, I am afraid I do not understand. What path are you on about, and Lizzie is on our side isn't she?" she asked desperately, however her familiar gave her a sad smile before fading into the misty air. "Who were yer talkin too luv?" Jack's voice asked as he hauled himself onto the crows nest before sitting next to her. For a moment fear passed through her azure blue eyes, was she ready for Jack to find out her powers? "I was talking to myself" she lied smoothly, even Elizabeth didn't know of her ability to speak to felines. Jack smiled at her, he knew she was lying however must have decided not to press the matter, "Never been to Greece before" he muttered as he magically pulled out a bottle of rum from nowhere. Cat raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that… you Captain Jack Sparrow has never been to Greece before?" she asked amused.

Jack began to blush, "There is no need to make a big deal out of it Luv, seeing by you tone I take it you have been her more than once?" he asked. The princess couldn't help but smile at the memories of her childhood when her mother used to bring her to the Council of the Guardian meetings which happened every year. "Yes my mother used to bring me here" she said calmly feeling herself slip into another memory…

"_Catalina remember to stay close to me" Queen Aurora said sternly to her ten year old daughter as they walked through the streets of Athens, the meeting changed location every year. This year the Guardian of Athena would be hosting the meeting. As they passed the bustling everyday people of Athens they did not notice the two blonde strangers vanish near the temple of the beloved Goddess Athena. "Ah Aurora, I am glad you could make it" came the husky voice of a tall man with flyaway brown hair and deep sea blue eyes. The Queen smiled at him as he kissed her gloved hand, "It is a pleasure Lord __Aquarius; this is my daughter, Princess Catalina Bastete. Catalina this here is Lord Aquarius, he is the Guardian of Poseidon" she said smoothly. Catalina curtsied to the mighty guardian as he kissed her hand. "A real beauty like your mother young princess, if you would like to follow me please" he said._

_Aquarius led them to a large room that had been built to mimic the grand size of Olympus, Catalina stared in wonder at the beauty of the room. High stone pillars loomed above her, beautiful works of art displayed all around in tribute of the nine Gods who had been chosen to become guardians. "Catalina, you are not yet a guardian so you cannot enter the divine council chamber, you may play with some of the other heirs. Remember to be polite and that you are an heir of Bast the wonderful Goddess of love and joy" she said sternly. The young princess nodded as she watched her mother enter the forbidden realm._

"_Are you the daughter of a Guardian too?" came a soft almost alluring voice, Catalina turned to see two girls standing behind her. One had thick bubblegum pink hair that fell in luscious waves around her face and large green eyes; she was dressed in a tight white toga. The other had thick dark brown hair and kind hazel eyes; she was also dressed in a toga however hers was blue and not quite as revealing. "Of course she is Aphy, she wouldn't be here otherwise" the dark brown haired girl chided, they looked to be around ten years old, like Catalina. "Yes, my mother is the Guardian of Bastet the Egyptian Goddess of music and childbirth and cats" she said slowly. The bubblegum haired girl smiled at her showing off her perfectly white teeth, "Our mother is the Guardian of Athena, and our Aunt is the Guardian of Aphrodite. If she has no children I will succeed her" the pink haired girl said proudly. _

_Catalina smiled awkwardly, "My name is Athena, though people just call me Thee so not mix my mother and I up, this is my sister Aphrodite, she can be a bit of an air head sometimes" the brown haired girl said. Aphrodite glared at her sister,_

"_I am not an air head Athena!" she shrieked, "Just because you're a know it all!" Catalina couldn't help but chuckle, she had never met pair of sisters so different! "My name is Princess Catalina Bastete, however everyone just calls me Cat or Kitty" she said shyly. Athena smiled,_

"_Come on Kitty Cat I'll introduce you to the other future Guardians" she said smiling. They entered a smaller room where six other children were waiting patiently for their parent. Pointing at a tall girl with long curly black hair that looked like a horses mane "That is Fiona, she is the heir to Epona the Goddess of horses" Athena explained. Then she pointed at a tall boy with thick blonde hair that looked like sand and ocean blue eyes, "That is Neptune, heir of Poseidon" Aphrodite whispered, her green eyes filled with lust. Athena rolled her eyes as she moved Catalina along to a dark corner where a girl with long pale blonde hair was sitting, her nose was in a book. "That is Avril; she is the heiress to Persephone Goddess of spring" she whispered._

_Suddenly a beautiful younger girl approached them, she had hair as black as night and eyes as silver as the moon itself, "Hello, my name is Selena; I am the heiress of the moon. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Catalina" she said in a quite tone that made her look quite timid. Cat smiled at the younger girl, "It's nice to meet you Selena" she replied gently so not to scare the girl. Aphrodite snickered silently in the background as they moved on. A boy with fiery red hair watched them, he had amber eyes and wore an arrogant smirk as Aphrodite approached, "Well, well, well I knew you couldn't resist me my beautiful Aphrodite" he sang as he went to touch her pale cheek; however Athena's glare cut him off. "Apollo behave yourself, this is Princess Catalina heiress to Bastet, Catalina this is Apollo heir to Apollo God of the sun" she said testily._

_Apollo smirked as he kissed Catalina's hand, "A pleasure to meet you Princess," he whispered in her ear. Cat rolled her eyes, she was used to the boys in England treating her cousin Elizabeth like this, and it made her ill. "I'm quite sure" she managed to mutter…_

Meanwhile on the deck Elizabeth was angry, no she was furious. Why had she decided to come on this retched trip she wondered, why couldn't she have stayed in her comfortable home with her doting father and have Will falling all over her. However that was not the case anymore, momentarily ago she had walked in on her beloved Will kissing that _pirate _Arabella Smith! How dare he, she raged. Tears threatened to spill as she stormed to her cabin that she shared with Will. How could he do this too her? How could the only good thing in her life be stolen from her like that?

Now she would have to watch that red headed whore be all over _her _Will until they docked in Athens, not only that she was forced to watch her cousin be all lovey dovey with the second love of Elizabeth's life. "I hate them all!" she whispered furiously. A timid knock sounded on the door as Will nervously stepped into the room, _their _room. "Elizabeth…" he started to say however she cut him off with an angry glare. "No… you do not get to speak William!" she cried, the pain evident in her shrill voice. Will stared at her, brown eyes begging her to understand, understand what they had had was nothing more than a teenage crush. "I loved you Will!" she sobbed, tears running down her flawless face. "We could have married and lived a happy life in Port Royal just me and you" Will longed to comfort his best friend, however seeing the look in her eyes stopped him.

"Elizabeth, what we had… it wasn't real… I had a crush on you because you were the one who saved me all those years ago, you were my Goddess, my guardian angel!" he said taking her hand, "However after I learnt that you had killed Jack I started to feel that love slip away, I realized that you were just my friend" he explained. Anger danced in Elizabeth's hazel orbs as she turned away from the man she had thought she loved, she knew there was some truth in what he had said however she refused to admit it. "And Arabella, what are your feelings for her?" she asked icily. A new look over took Will's handsome face, a sought of love struck look that made Elizabeth want to throw up, "She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is strong, feisty and knows what she wants. Yet loyal and passionate" he said dreamily.

Elizabeth hissed in hatred, "Get out" she spat venomously, Will was stunned.

"What?" he asked confused, Liz aimed a pillow at his head before yelling,

"Get out!"

Once Will had left terrified the door opened to reveal Cat standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Liz are you ok?" she asked timidly. Elizabeth didn't answer; she didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not her cousin. Ignoring Liz's silence Cat strode across the floor and grabbed her cousin into a hug and gently stroked her head, "Don't worry Lizzie everything will be alright" she whispered.

**Review please**


End file.
